Starmorphs
by k9mark4
Summary: The Animorphs decide to get help. Crossover.


**Starmorphs**

Author: k9mark4

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters from either

Jake was calling a meeting in Cassie's barn. "Ok, this is what we have got to do,"

Marco interupted him. "Is this going to have us running and screaming?"

"Yup," Jake answered him.

"I knew it would." Marco wispered to Cassie, who was next to him, "It always does." He had said this loud enough for Jake to hear and Jake just grinned at him. Then he was serious again. "We are going to meet some people from the millitary. Tobias has been watching them for four days and they have gone nowhere near a Yeerk Pool. We will meet them just outside the Hork-Bajir valley in five hours, at four o ckock. The Chee will cover for us."

"Oh, man! I hate it when the Chee cover for us. The Chee that does me always cleans my room. I can never find anything!" Marco complained. Then Rachel spoke up.

"I thought Yeerks went just three days without Kandrona Rays. Why was Tobias watching them for four?"

"We had to be absolutely sure that they were not Controllers."

Then Cassie said "But why are we going to meet these millitary guys? and how many of them will there be? And how do you know we can trust them?" Jake answered her.

"There will be four of them. They don't know our names or who they are meeting. We are going to see if they will help us against the Yeerks."

"Cool!" (Rachel of course.)

"I'll talk to them first. Then Marco and Ax come when I say. Tobias, Cassie and Rachel will be back up if anything goes wrong. If they co-operate, you three come and join us. Understood?"

"Yes." The other Animorphs said together, except Marco, who had said

"Yes, oh fearless leader, sir!"And Ax, who had said

Yes, prince Jak e. He was not in morph and Tobias was up in the rafters, so he could warn them if someone came. He had excellent hearing and eyesight. "Let's go. If we get there early we can spy on them, see what they're like if they think no-one is watching. That is, if we get there first. Bird of prey now, then human, except Tobias, you stay as a hawk." Then they morphed and went to the designated meeting place.

Jack

I could not understand why some one would want to meet us. They had said that they wanted to meet SG-1 and gave the location, date and time.All we knew was that it was someone named Marco. We went by car. I drove. Major Carter sat in the front with me while Daniel Jackson and Teal'C were in the back. "I wonder why this person wants to see us?" Sam asked me.

"Hey, we don't know that it's one person. It could be a group of them, Sam." I said to her. In one hour we would be there.

Jake

We got there an hour early and demorphed, except Tobias. At five minutes to four, Cassie morphed to wolf, Rachel morphed to grizzly bear. Then we all hid in the trees and waited.

Jack

We got there and I noticed that we were alone. "It was probably a trick, a joke. Maybourn probably. We wait ten minutes then we check the place out. Teal'C stand guard. Tell me if someone tries to sneak up on us. Daniel, Carter, Have a look around. I'll help Teal'C."

"Yes, sir" Then I heard a noise. I looked around. It was a wolf. I warned the others.

"Guys, and lady," I quickly added, "There is a wolf over there. Wolf hunt in packs, don't they? Carter?"

"Yes sir. They do". I kept an eye on the wolf.

Jake

We waited five minutes and then one of them said to the brown guy "Teal'C, you better put on your hat in case the person or people turn up, ok?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill." Then I signalled to Marco and Ax

"Wait here" I whispered to them. "Come out when I tell you to." I walked over to them. "Hello." I said.

"Get lost kid. We are waiting for someone." The Colonel said.

"I know." I answered him. "I am Jake. My friends and I called you. The one who rang you was Marco."

"That's right. And where is Marco? And you said friends. How many of you are there?"

"There three of us all together."

"And where are they?"

I called them. "Marco, Ax. You can come out now!"

Jack

Out of the trees came two kids. Two boys. One of them looked amused. The other looked afraid. The kid called Jake looked like a leader. Their leader. "What do you want, kids?" The leader one spoke. "I am our leader," One of the boys interupted him. "He's our fearless leader, Jake is. I'm the cute one. I'm also very funny."

"And you're a pain in the butt." Jake told him. He continued. "That was Marco .My best friend. This is Ax."

"What kind of name is that?" I asked.

Sam broke in."I am Major Samantha Carter, that's Colonel Jack O'Neill, that is Daniel Jackson and that is Teal'C."

"What kind of name is that?" Marco asked, immitating me. Jake glared at him.

"So, why are we here?" Then Jake called out to someone in the trees.

"You can come out now!" Then out came a wolf and a grizzly bear. On the bears back was a bird. A hawk, I think. Jake spoke to us. "The wolf is Cassie and the bear is Rachel." Then he started going on about aliens and parasites and Andalites and a valley full of Hork-bajir. He could tell that we did not believe him, so he said, "Ax, demorph."

"Yes Prince Jake." And he changed. When he had finished, he was blue with four legs, four eyes, hooves, fur and a long tail with a blade on the end. He had no mouth. "This is the real Ax. His full name is Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthil. He is an Andalite. Elfangor's brother. Rachel, Cassie? Demorph." The bear and the wolf changed as well. but first the hawk left the bear, as soon as Jake told them to 'demorph'. The bird landed on Jake's shoulder. Then I looked at the bear and wolf. The bear turned into a girl with long,blond hair. The wolf changed to a brown girl with short hair. "We need your help." Rachel said.

"Will you help us?" Cassie asked.

"I have a question, first, Jake."

"What?" He asked nervously.

"You said there were three of you. There are five. Unless I can't count. I'll have to ask the scientist. Carter, how many kids are there? include the blue thing, please."

"There are five, sir."

"Thought so. Explain!"

Jake explained. "They were back-up. Incase you turned on us. That's why they were in battle morphs. Any way, there are six of us. Meet Tobias. Tobias, morph" Then the bird turned in to a boy. Jake explained about the two hour time limit and the Ellimist. I explained about the Goa'u'ld. Ax was interested and said that maybe the Yeerks and Goa'u'ld were related because they were very similar. We agreed to help. Then Daniel spoke. "Um, Jack. Why don't we tell the General about this. Maybe he will let them use the Stargate. Go to the Andalite home world. Maybe if we help them against the Yeerks, they'll help us against the Goa'u'ld."

"Good idea. What do you think, Jake?"

"Just wait, we will be back soon." then they left.

"Teal'C? Follow them. Don't let them see or hear you." He followed.

We knew that Teal'C was watching us. "Hello, Teal'C" Marco had said. We voted.

The question was: Do we go to the SGC or not. These were the results of the vote. Teal'C was watching closely, as well.

Go to the SGC Don't go to the SGC

Rachel Marco

Tobias Cassie

Ax

I did not vote. Teal'C left and reported to O'Neill.

Teal'C

I could not understand what the human children where doing. The leader did not 'vote'. He let his team decide. O'Neill does not do that. I will ask him about it after I tell him what had happened. Marco was like Jack O'Neill. They both have a sense of humor. I do not understand either of their jokes.

Jack

Teal'C told me that the kids were coming to the SGC. Then he told me that they saw him, but they continued as if he wasn't there, except when Marco spoke to him. "What did Marco say to you?"

"He said, 'Hello, Teal'C'." Then the kids came back. Jake spoke.

"We decided to come with you. But we will deny anything anyone says about the war, Yeerks, morphing, our allies or anything. Understood?"

"Allies? Who are your allies?"

"Tobias? Could you go and find Toby? Bring her here?"

"I'm on my way." Tobias said. Then he 'demorphed' I guess it was. Then he left. Then Jake spoke to us.

"Afterwards, you could meet the Chee. I'll introduce you to Eric first"

Tobias

I found Toby. She was uncertain at first but then she decided to come. She brought her father, Jarra Hamme and her mother, Ket Halpak. Then we went back to the Animorphs and SG-1.

Jack

When I heard a noise, I had my gun out before I could say "SG-1"Jake and Rachel both raised their eyebrows at me and Carter, who also had drawn her gun. Then we saw a monster. Then another two. The two largest came running, while the smallest was a bit frightened, I guess. Then I had a crazy thought. I had thought that the small one was more intellegant then the other two. The little one and one of the large monsters had two horns on the head, while the other one had three. They had a beak each. They were covered with blades. They had claws on their hands and feet and a blade on the tail. They had blades on their wrists, elbows and knees. The small one spoke, which surprised me. "Greetings. I am Toby. This is my mother," It pointed to the creature with two horns. "That is Ket Halpak. That is my father," Then Toby pointed to the other one. "Jarra Hamme." Jarra Hamme spoke next.

"Me, Jarra Hamme. That Toby. My daugher. Toby Ket Halpak daughter." He had an odd voice. I noticed that the two females had two head blades, and the male had three head blades. I asked Toby about it. "Yes. Female Hork-Bajir have two head blades and males have three." Then I asked her another question. "Why are you named 'Toby' and your parents names are," I searched for the correct word."Different? And I hope I didn't make you mad, It's just that the name 'Toby' is a human name. It's also a boys name not a girls." Toby laughed.

"I was named after Tobias. My mother and father just escaped from the Yeerk pool and Tobias helped them. He kept them free. Then mother and father have little Jarra Hamme, little Ket Halpak." Ket interupted.

"We name her Toby. For Tobias. We thank Tobias." Jarra spoke next.

"Tobias save Jarra and Ket from Taxxons. Save from Yeerks and Yeerk pool. Jarra and Ket free."

"We have a colony now. Some times we try to save other Hork-Bajir. Sometimes we succed, sometimes we fail." Toby said. Then Toby told us that she was a 'seer' and that seers are rare and they are meant to help the other Hork-Bajir and the seer is more intelegent then the other Hork-Bajir. She told us that their blades are for cutting bark of the trees for them to eat.


End file.
